Current atmospheric diving suits (ADS) (e.g., the Newtsuit) use rotary joints between rigid shell components. By positioning the rotary joints at various angles relative to each other a diver can move their arms, albeit in a somewhat abnormal fashion by rotating each one of these seals. See U.S. Pat. No. 6,725,464 incorporated herein by this reference. The most prominent rotary joint design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,753 incorporated herein by this reference. The hydraulically balanced rotary joint is designed to limit the increases in rotational resistance at depth. These joints have limited maneuverability especially for the versions designed for depths greater than 1000′. The series of rotary joints do not allow for natural human motion and often result in the human diver assuming extremely awkward postures.